


Sun And Venus' back story (My version of DT?)

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale
Genre: Dreamtale, It's my muses version of DT, O O F, Oof they're just friends, i dunno, kind of?, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dream and Nightmare were close friends, always. The two had been this way since childhood. However, one day Nightmare gets to corrupted, horrible apples. He gets thrown into a goopy mess, while his closest friend gets stolen by a Gardiner of Aus.





	Sun And Venus' back story (My version of DT?)

**Author's Note:**

> Mind you-  
> I will most likely rewrite this- There's no doubt about that. I dislike how this came out, and I'll probably end up making it much, much longer when I do. This is the bases of the story I have for now.

Two young boys sat under the shade of a large tree. The moon was glowing over them, causing more shade than there usually would be at night. The tree's leafs were a bright green, golden and black apples scattering over it. A golden and orange blanket covered the siblings. One was listening to the village below the hill they sat upon, while the other was fast asleep. Soft music and the aroma of food came from the village.   
Despite the awake boy wanting to go and join the fun, he and his friend had been forbidden. The two were skeletons, yet that wasn't the only issue. The older boy, Nightmare, had caused a great deal of trouble in the village below. He would go and steal from the village, making the people have to ban the two.   
The younger boy, Dream, shifted the blanket away from him and got up. He slowly walked to the end of the hill. He looked around, sighing. Light shone from the village down below, children running around, adults talking… Dream shook his head softly, before starting back to the tree.   
He grabbed onto the blanket, pulling it over himself and his friend. He closed his eyes, deciding to get some rest. They would need it. Tomorrow they were going to try to make peace with the village once again, and it would take a lot of willpower from the both of them, though.. Dream worried that Nightmare would do something and mess it up for the two as he had already. That didn't matter now, though, all that mattered was sleep, and that's what Dream did. He slept. 

Dream, despite falling asleep after Nightmare, awoke first. He got up and gently moved the blanket off of him. He went around to the back of the tree, where a small shed lay. It wasn't big enough for the two to sleep in, but they kept their clothing there, and they changed in it.   
There were two sides of the shed. One that was lined with indigo clothing, the other filled with golden and blue. Dream started to get dressed. He first put on his shirt, a golden dress shirt. It was slightly too long for him, though he just rolled the sleeves up so he could use his hands. He put on golden and blue pants. They shifted from golden to blue at about the knee. He then pulled on golden and blue boots, the laces being blue, the rest being golden. He then grabbed his cape. Much like his pants, it went from a golden to a blue. There was a design of a sun on it, as well. It was more of an orange. He then grabbed his crown, before taking a breath in and going to wake his friend.   
Gently, Dream shook Nightmare. He groaned, curling up more in the blanket. He'd stolen it all away when Dream had gone to change. “Nightmare,” Dream started softly, “You have to get up, we need to make peace with the village today.” A groan came from the older boy, only shaking his head. Dream shook him a bit more violently. “Nightmare!” He raised his voice, making the boy's sockets shoot open and stare at the other. “Get dressed.. Please,” Dream said, urgency in his tone.   
Nightmare let out a groan, and started to the shed. He grabbed his shirt, an indigo dress shirt, and his pants, which were black. He put on his shoes, black with indigo laces. He then grabbed a long, black jacket. The hems of the arms, collar, and bottom were indigo. It was slightly tight, but not enough that it didn't flow when he walked. He then grabbed his crown. It was rather small and thin, only a short bit of it poking up, a moon design being on it.   
He started towards the tree and Dream, sighing. He was going to mess everything up, wasn't he? He always did. To his defense- It was fun. A lot of fun. No, he couldn't do that. He couldn't loose the trust of his friend- He loved him too dearly to let that happen. Nonetheless, the two started down to the village. Nightmare worried about what he was going to end up doing, and Dream determined to win over the trust of the village.   
As the two got down to the village they got glares. Nightmare ignored them, while Dream felt a great deal of pressure. The villagers hadn't done anything to the two, only glaring and occasionally whispering to one another about why they were here. They walked straight through to the Town Hall, where a tall human stood. They lead the two inside, and a meeting commenced. 

 

Despite the peace treaty the two had made years ago, Nightmare had messed up. The two were adults now, though Nightmare never really grew out of his childish faze. He still messed with everyone, causing issues here and there. Through the years Dream and Nightmare had found out that they were princes, as well as guardians. Dream was bound to guard hopes, dreams, and any good feelings. He was told one day he would meet a protector of worlds, but never told when. Nightmare was the 'protector' of negative feelings. When everyone found this out, the villagers had kicked him out. Dream was still welcome, though.   
Dream was busy down in the village. Nightmare had decided he was done with everything the villagers did. He had began to climb that latter that had been there since they were children, up to the golden and black apples on the tree. He could feel the black ones calling to him. He needed to get one- He needed to consume it! He needed to consume all of the black apples!   
His jacket would occasionally get caught on the trees branches, though he ignored them. He ignored the golden-blue clad skeleton walking up the hill as he went for the apples. Over the years, Dream had gotten new clothing. He now wore a dark blue cape with a golden sun on it, two triangular pieces of cloth hanging down from the front. They were golden and blue. He wore a golden and blue overcoat, the hems of it blue, the rest golden. He had blue gloves with golden fingertips. He had black pants, and golden and blue knee-high boots. He also still had his crown, of course.   
Nightmare's slender fingers slipped around one of the black apples. Dream only saw him when he took a bite into the apple, then fell out of the tree, screaming in agony. Black tendrils began to come out of his mouth, eyes, and any other orifice they could find. They began to consume him, Nightmare only being able to let out pained screams.   
Dream stood there, beginning to shake horribly. He couldn't help Nightmare, despite desperately wanting to. All he could do was sit there and watch his brother be consumed by a black void. Tears began to pour down Dream's face as he stood there in fear. The shaking eventually caused him to fall to his knees as he just watched. Nightmare had been fully engulfed now, only a goopy mess left in his place.   
As if by magic, Nightmare's clothing had changed. He was now wearing a dress shirt and short overcoat, his pants going down to his feet, which had on dress shoes. A cloak had also found it's way around him. His crown still sat on his head. The goop had calmed down by now, just sitting and pooling around Nightmare. He rubbed his head and got up, glancing around.   
Suddenly, right before Dream was going to talk to his friend, he was scooped away by a skeleton in a scarf, taken to a void. This is where he met the friend the tree had told him about, who's name he had found to be Ink. He explained what had happened, calming Dream down from the worry of his friend. Ink explained everything else as well. Aus, how he knew where Dream was, how he saw Dream.. The list went on and on.   
Meanwhile, Nightmare had started down into the village. Now being covered in corrupted negativity, he could do nothing but scare the people of the village that once shunned him. He snarled at them, threw them around with his tendrils, and did more and more. He did this until every single villager laid dead on the ground. He laughed, going to the castle he had found in his younger years that was far off in the corner of his world. A dark blue and black castle… Perfect for the negative skeleton..


End file.
